the silver bolt saga 3 partners in time
by thunder child 14
Summary: Jonathan, Tanya and Kate are flying to the memorial of the Denalis mother Sasha. but when they land they realize they have gone back in time and meet Tanya, Kate and Irina from the past. what weird events will ensue. and will Jonathan, Tanya and Kate ever go back to their own time? will anything ever be the same again? find out in the silver bolt saga 3 partners in time.
1. Chapter 1

_**The silver bolt saga 3 part 1**_

Jonathan POV

It had been 2 years since I had first come to the Twilight dimension. But it was another important occasion as well. It was the Anniversary of Sasha's death. So Tanya, Kate and I would be going over to that remote Village in Slovakia and pay our respects. The original plan was for Tanya and Kate to go on their own but I was the only Vampire they trusted that knew how to fly a large aircraft. So with that the "Succubus Girls" as I secretly nicknamed Tanya and Kate, began packing their luggage and I prepared a Boeing 747-8 freighter for the long flight.

The plane had just been delivered into the VAF fleet and it was a marvel of engineering. It was a freighter in most respects but its top deck. (Which is the hump on a 747) was fitted out as a luxurious private jet. The main cargo door which was built into the nose was also there. The lower deck was built as an oversized baggage area. The Cargo deck was able to carry 2 range rover sports 4x4 cars, enough clothes for both the Cullen and the Denali covens to survive using them for one time use for 2 years, enough animal blood to keep us all sustained for 6 years, several weapons including my AK47 and 80 clips of ammo for all of the weapons and spare parts and fuel for the Plane and the Cars. But that was not what made the plane so special. What made the Jet special was the huge cargo ramp inside the nose, this was added to make loading and unloading of the jet faster and less stressful. I personally loved the new jet. Not in the way I loved my Tanya but in aviation terms it was the best cargo jet I have ever flown. Anyways where was i? Ah yes.

I had the 747-8 ready to go. The cargo was now fully loaded and Tanya and Kate were saying their goodbyes. Before we embarked on our "Holiday"

Once Tanya and Kate had climbed inside the huge jet I closed the main door and started the 4 huge Rolls Royce turbo jet engines and took the Jet to the sky.

Carlisle had purchased an isolated beach house in Spain so after the memorial in Slovakia Tanya, Kate and I could relax for a bit.

Twenty two hours later

I was slowly descending the Aircraft through twelve thousand feet when it happened. I heard Tanya come into the Cockpit of the Plane and start asking me what stuff the Controls did. But then she leaned over to twist some hidden dials and pressed a huge red button. The Plane shuddered violently and the Electrical systems cut out!

The Plane flew onwards but now the sky was pitch black. I switched the lights on. But then a flash of light caught my eye. I looked over and I saw a huge fire in the middle of a cluster of buildings. Curious I pulled the 747 into a gentle turn to get a better look at the fire. But that was when I saw the Cluster of figures around it. All of them were wearing dark Cloaks.

"The Volturi are supposed to have been utterly decimated" Kate said.

"They are" I agreed.

"I think that we should land and see what is going on" Tanya added.

I agreed with her and I quickly got the 747 on the ground. I also fired up one of the Land rovers and drove it with Tanya, Kate and some of the weapons onboard to investigate the fire. The drone of the Engine was the only sound for miles around. It took several minutes for me to find the Village and the Fire. Tanya and Kate then gasped.

"Haven't we been here before?" Tanya asked.

I was curious and I drove onwards towards the fire. I stopped the Car and switched the engine off.

I leapt out of the car and got out my AK 47 and my Walther PPK and several clips of ammo. Tanya and Kate did the same. We walked slowly and silently through the buildings until we saw the fire. I heard footsteps and someone screaming! I hid behind a barrel and Tanya and Kate did the same.

"My god" Tanya whispered.

"That's our mother Sasha!" Kate agreed.

I looked on and saw Sasha crumple to the ground in pain! I recognised this scene from Breaking Dawn part 2.

"DON'T LOOK!" I warned Tanya and Kate.

They both turned away and I did the same.

"NO MOTHER!" someone shouted.

Curious I looked up to see Tanya, Kate and Irina racing to save their mother. But before they could do anything Sasha and her immortal child were destroyed.

"Kate get the Car!" I whispered.

Kate sprinted off to get the car while Tanya and I stayed. But now something changed as Felix moved towards the Past Denali sisters.

"The Volturi are going to kill them!" I thought aloud.

Tanya then stood up to her full height and raised her AK47.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO ANYWHERE NEAR THEM!" Tanya shouted. Then she pulled the trigger.

The Volturi turned and were immediately met with a volley of machine gun fire. I raised my own AK47 and started shooting at the enemy.

"TANYA, KATE, IRINA! GET OUT OF THERE! WE WILL COVER YOU THREE" I shouted over the noise. And right on cue the noise of a V8 diesel engine roared across the clearing as Kate drove the Range Rover sport at full speed into the Melee. She was firing her AK47 as well. I smiled in glee. The Volturi scattered in fear for their lives. Leaving Tanya, Kate and Irina from the Past all on their own in the Clearing. All three were looking as if they were going to cry. I lowered my weapon and stepped towards them with my hands raised.

"Are you three alright?" I asked.

The girls just stared at me in fear. But then my Tanya stepped forwards and said

"Ste tri v poriadku?"

Irina then shouted "čo si myslíte. Naša matka bola práve zabitý Volturiovci a tešíme sa na seba z budúcnosti!"

"What the hell did Irina just say?" I asked Kate.

"Irina said what do you think. our mother has just been killed by the volturi and we are looking at ourselves from the future!" Kate replied.

"oh right, I really need to go on a language course in Slovakian" I thought to myself.

(A.N "Ste tri v poriadku?" means are you three alright?)


	2. Chapter 2

_**The silver bolt saga 3 part 2**_

_**(A.N when one of the original Denali sisters speaks in Slovakian another will provide a translation into english)**_

Jonathan POV

The past Tanya, Kate and Irina took a lot of convincing to get them to move. I drove the Car back while My Tanya and Kate led the past Denali sisters towards the 747-8. I felt horrible for all of the girls. Tanya and Kate had just experienced their mother's death for the second time and when they tried to intervene they failed. But I couldn't dwell on that fact. The Volturi most likely were still in the area and would be hunting down the past Denali's. The only thing we could do was run. The 747 was our only escape. But inevitably there were problems in getting the past Denali's onboard.

"Sú budete excpecting nás sa dostať do tej Monstrosity?" Past Tanya asked.

"ak sa chcete stať Volturiovcov je žuvanie potom áno očakávame, aby ste sa dostali do lietadla." Tanya replied.

The past Denali's looked at us and the plane as if we were gods or something.

I pointed at the plane and said "Get in"

The past Denali's didn't need asking twice. They sprinted into the 747 and climbed the stairs onto the upper deck. I followed them and I found them staring at the cockpit of the plane.

Irina pointed to the Captain's chair and said

"môžeme vidieť, ako budete lietať túto vec?"

I guessed she was saying "Can we see how you fly this thing?"

I smiled and gave her the thumbs up. I then leapt into my chair and began the start-up sequence. The Plane's systems slowly awakened and a whining noise filled the air as the engine starters kicked in. (A.N the engine starters spin the engine's fan blades until it hits the required speed to start) I saw the front Cargo door close and lock into place. I gestured for the Past Denali's to sit down. They did so and I got the four huge rolls Royce turbo jets started within no time. It didn't take much longer for the 747 to take to the Air. Now I was thinking where I would take the Girls in the 747. Even with the Fuel Regeneration systems the plane couldn't fly forever.

A.N where could Jonathan fly the 747?

It has to be in Europe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The silver bolt saga 3 part 3**_

Jonathan POV

I had landed the 747-8 close to London. By now the past Tanya, Kate and Irina had started living up to their name as the succubus. Of course My Tanya, Kate and I hunted animals. But we still went with the past Denali's and kept them safe during their "Hunting" missions. Luckily the Volturi didn't come after us so I thought we were safe. But what I worried about was how My Tanya, Kate and I were supposed to get home. I searched the Cockpit for the big red button that sent us here. I couldn't find anything.

Gus POV

"Have you seen any sign of Jonathan's aircraft?" I said.

"Negative" Alice Replied.

It had been 6 weeks since Jonathan, Tanya and Kate had disappeared. All search efforts had come up with nothing so we assumed that The 747 had crashed. But we still had one area left to search. London. So it was decided that another 747-8 would go to London and several fighters would escort them. Frank and I would fly our F16's. Instead of 2 cars the 747 would carry 2 MIG 23 swing wing fighters. These were Jonathan and Tanya's spare planes. Both were armed with 2 rocket pods and 2 Joint strike missiles. The F16's that Frank and I would be flying had the same weaponry but we had 4 rocket pods. All of the planes had fuel and weapon regeneration.

Anyways we were flying towards London at high speed when there was a bright flash of light from the 747. Frank and my F16's were caught in the blast and everything went black! When we awoke the planes were flying normally. That was when someone shouted.

"I SEE JONATHAN'S PLANE!"

I turned and saw the battered 747 sitting in the Clearing and there were several figures around it. I pulled my F16 into a low altitude pass and I switched the Lights on. I could see the Figures stand up and jump in the air in celebration at us. I did a barrel roll to show the people on the ground that I had seen them.

Jonathan POV

The other 747 and the 2 F16's landed with great precision on the Dirt airstrip that Past Tanya, Kate, Irina, My Tanya, Kate and I had built. I felt a surge of excitement as they taxied over to me. Their Engines whined loudly before they shut down and a lot of very excited Vampires, Wolves and Humans sprinted out of the Planes towards us.

"Jonathan we thought you were dead!" Alice said to me.

"Well it seems we have survived" I replied.

"Why are the Past Tanya, Kate and Irina there?" Carlisle asked.

"Tanya, Kate and I rescued them from the Volturi" I replied.

"But that would mean" Edward started

"Yes we are in the 11th century" I said before Edward could finish.

We all chatted for hours. Gus and Frank were standing by their F16's. I knew that they didn't trust Vampires that didn't have gold eyes and rightly so. But then as we all turned to go inside my 747 we heard a screaming!

We whirled around and Saw past Tanya, Kate and Irina being restrained by the Volturi!

"HELP US!" Irina screamed as she and the others were dragged off. I for once was powerless to stop them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The silver bolt saga 3 part 4**_

Jonathan POV

We had unloaded the MIG 23 fighters from the Cullen's 747 and got them ready for the mission. It had been decided that Tanya, Gus, Frank and I would conduct a rocket attack on Volterra and the Cullens would rescue past Tanya, Kate and Irina. We would load the past Denali's onto one of the 747's and both Jumbo's escorted by Tanya, Gus, Frank and I in our fighters.

I taxied the ancient fighter to the makeshift runway and I gave it full throttle. The MIG 23 quickly got up to speed and rapidly took to the skies with the others close behind.

Past Irina POV

The Volturi had captured us! I knew we were going to die. Also most likely our future counterparts would cease to be. I personally prayed that our deaths would be quick and Painless but knowing Caius he would want to make Jane Torture all of us. Finally one of the Volturi guards came to take my sisters and me to our deaths. But then as we waited to burn I heard a loud roaring noise!

"It couldn't be?!" Kate asked me.

Then there was the loudest of explosions which made a huge hole in the wall. I turned to see the future planes come fly over the hole. The two larger planes circled over Volterra.

Then several vampires threw themselves through the hole. Then another explosion in the Castle wall occurred. Obviously the four planes were trying to distract the Volturi.

"Come on let's get you out of here" I heard one of the Vampires say.

Jonathan POV

48 hours later

We had landed the Past Denali's in America. They were grateful but now my friends and I had to go back to our own time. But before we went the Past Denali's presented us with a Book that Sasha had given them. In turn I took a photo of The Cullens, The Denali's, The Past Denali's, Gus, Frank and I in front of one of the 747's. The past Denali's enjoyed their gift. But I left my Colt 45 long barrel army special hand gun as well as several clips of Ammo.

With that The Cullen's, The Denali's, Gus, Frank and I climbed into our planes and flew back through the time storm back into our own time.

BACK IN THE FUTURE

We landed at Denali AFB in high spirits. All of us had enjoyed our visit into the past. But as a precaution I had the time travelling equipment removed from all planes. I had learned a couple of things including that the past can be altered to some degree.

Even though I had been through a lot. I had a suspicion that the twilight Crew and I would go through another adventure soon.

The end.


End file.
